TDWT episode 3: Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better
Chris: last time on TDWT, our friends went to japan and had a commercial challenge, Team Amazon won and colin went home on Team Victroy who will get to go home on this episode of Total Drama World Tour! Theme song Austin: first class again, that's right! Jared: don't get to excited Rocky: yeah we might not have this tomorrow Benny: most likely not Johana picks up a baseball and throws it in jareds ice cream Jared: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Austin: what now jared, oh lord Jared: WHOOOOO DID THIS!!!!!!! Johana: rocky did Rocky: WHAT? NO I DIDNT! Jared jumps on rocky Rocky: DUDE CHILL I DIDNT DO IT Jared: LIER!!!!!! Benny pulls off jared Benny: stop right now Jared: my poor ice cream, YOURE GONNA PAY!!! Rocky: but I didn't throw it! Marshall: well guys now what Rubble: we don't lose next challenge Skye: guys we need to win this challenge, were losing to much! Penelope: I hope next ones easy Rubble: me to, we only have 4 left Ryan: YESSSSS! COLINS OFFF WOOOO HOOOO Blizzard: plan worked Tundra: you had a plan to get him off!!! Ryan: yep, and it worked perfectly Blizzard: sure did Porter: alright 4,5,5 its simple well win this challenge Tyler: yeah I guess, we need a lot of luck, at this rate Team Victory is gonna be completely gone! Porter: yep, they better get in the game Skye: we need to win this! Marshall: bring in wild mode Rubble: not that far Marshall: alright Jared: still mad rocky Rocky: I didn't throw it!!!! Jared: sure you didn't Chris: challenge time! Jared: lets go! They arrive in the main area Chris: alright guys, todays challenge is to run in the snow, pick a sled and pull youre team to the top of mount Everest Tyler: that sounds hard Jared: it does, and it is The plane smoothly lands Jared: alright! I didn't fall out this time! Chris: that's nice jared, alright line up Skye: I can fly right? Chris: sure Skye: yay! we got this in the bag! Rocky: lets go guys Austin: wait Benny: we gotta get there first to get the best sled Austin: yeah Jared: wait till he says go Chirs: go! Blizzard: hurry slow team! Ryan: hey! you and me against them Blizzard: whatever Rubble: this is hard! but easy for skye Skye: yep ill reach the sleds in no time! Rocky: ughhh we need snow suits! Tundra: easy for me Porter: ugh ill just go under this snow and build a tunnel Tyler: don't, it will take to long Penelope: hurry up!! Marshall: were trying! Rubble: im tough!!! He plows through the snow Marshall: alright rubble! Skye: I arrived guys, so hurry up Marshall: we are Penelope: yeah rubbles helping us go faster! Jared: alright this sled, whos the strongest Austin: ill pull but benny will help Benny: aww man Benny and Austin grab the rope Benny: I'm ready Austin: me to They start pulling Austin: this is so hard Penelope: hey skye I finally arrived Rubble: me to! Marshall: ugh im here! Rubble: about time Ryan: comeon guys! me and blizzard will pull Blizzard: since were the strongest Tundra: alright Porter: that sounds fine Tyler: just please hurry Ryan and Blizzard grab the rope and they start pulling, they pull so hard that they fly up the mountain Jared: uh we got visitors Johana throws a rock at ryan Ryan: OW Blizzard: what the Rockys laughing Ryan: ROCKY!!!!!! Tundra: oh no Ryan pulls his hardest Blizzard falls on the ground Blizzard: HELPPPPP! Ryan: HET BACK HERE PIPSQUEAK Rocky: uhh jared Austin hurry up please! Austin: sure thing rocky sir He pulls harder Skye: a pole, I need a break She puts her paw on it Skye: ok im ready Her paw wont come off Skye: uhh guys HELP!!! Rubble: oh no! Marshall: what do we do!!!! Skye: HELP OF COURSE!! Team Chris reaches the top Ryan: YESS FIRST!! Chris: yep Then Team Amazon Jared: aww 2nd Austin: no first class Rocky: its ok Chris: looks like Victory is voting out again Marshall: I think we lost Rubble: of course we did Skye: ugh Chirs: Team Victory to elim Penelope: darn Everyone arrives and votes Chris: you all voted, first safe is rubble Rubble: yay Chris: and Penelope Penelope: alright Chris: the final marshmellow goes to ... Chris: marshall Marshall: wait skyes out Chris: yep, due to her paw being stuck to a pole Chris throws skye a parachute Skye: well bye pups Marshall: bye Rubble: see ya later Skye jumps out She pulls the cord Skye: well ill get to see chase once again Chris: well that's another down, who will get a parachute and leave next time on Total Drama World Tour!